Twin Talk
by MollyHooper828
Summary: It's been three months since the Battle At Hogwarts and George is still coping with losing Fred. But, when Fred comes to visit George in a dream, he finds out that he might just be feeling better.


Twin Talk

I walked up the stairs slowly thinking hard. It's been almost three months since the battle at Hogwarts, but I still can't get rid of that feeling of loss. Fred's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it. If I had been there I could have saved him. It would have been better if I died instead. Then at least, the better twin would have survived. A small smile came on to my face before I could stop it. Fred was always going on about how he was the better looking one. It was gone in an instant though as soon as an image of him, cold and unmoving on the floor of the Great Hall entered my mind. It was too much to handle.  
>I finally reached my destination, my bedroom. It didn't feel right, even now, that I was in here alone. I miss him so much. Looking around you could still see traces of Fred all across the room. A box of the first extendible-ears that was his idea, an old telescope like device that had given Hermione a black eye. Those sorts of things.<br>I crawled into my bed and begged that sleep would come so that I may forget the pain. Fred.

I heard a slight knock that sounded like a fist against wood. Please let them go away, I need the sleep. The knock came again and again but it was growing louder. I intended to roll over and pull my pillow over my face but when doing so I realized I wasn't in bed and there wasn't any pillow.  
>When I opened my eyes everything around me was white. It was as if I was in some sort of vacuum tube with no beginning or end. <em>Where the hell am I?<em>  
>The knocking came again but when I listened harder it sounded almost like footsteps. Out of the blue (or should I say white?) a figure started to immerge. He or she was sort of lanky with reddish-orange hair, the kind that clashed with whatever color their shirt was. And there were freckles, lots of them.<br>"Fred?" I asked as the figure came into view.  
>"FRED!" I got up off of the floor, tears streaming down my face. It was Fred; he was here close enough to touch. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder when I reached him. He didn't seem any different than when I saw him last, except for the fact that he was alive.<br>"George." It wasn't a question; he was just acknowledging my presence. He seemed to be crying too but I couldn't tell because my vision was blurred with salt water. We both pulled back at the same time but held on to each other's shoulders.  
>"What are you doing here? What am <em>I <em>doing here? Wait, where's here?" I asked Fred wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.  
>"I can answer all of your questions with a simple sentence: I have no idea." I snorted. Typical Fred.<br>"But you're….. Aren't you….."  
>"Yeah, I'm dead. Bit of a shame really." He said but I could tell he was joking. "What with you missing me so much. I thought about coming down to visit you, but here you are. Pretty ironic."<br>"Fred, I've missed you so much. Why did you have to go?" the tears started to come back again but I blinked them away. I wanted to see Fred as much as possible before I woke up. This had to be a dream.  
>"Well it wasn't my decision mate." He replied to which I laughed. It had been a long time since I had <em>actually <em>laughed.  
>"You have no idea how much I've missed you. All of you. I can see you if I want to, but it's not the same, you know? Well actually you don't because I'm the one who's dead but you get the idea." He shrugged when he corrected himself which just made me want to cry harder. Poor Fred. I was so caught up in my own misery, that I didn't even think about how it must feel to watch your family grow but you can't be a part of it.<br>"You know you'll always be a part of us Freddie." I reassured him. "We won't forget you just because you're not with us."  
>"I'd hope not!" he told me but yet again, I could tell he was joking, what with the little gleam of humor in his eyes.<br>"But here's what I want to tell you," he said becoming serious, if that's even possible for him.  
>"You need to let go." He said slowly looking me in the eye. "I'm gone from your plane of being and nothing's going to change that, but I will ALWAYS be with you. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried!" he snorted a laugh but became serious again.<br>"I. Love. You. You are and will always be MY TWIN; we're connected by more than just blood, we are connected by a force stronger than ANYTHING. Love."  
>"Twin love, to be exact." I said cracking one of his favorite jokes. He smiled, remembering all of our twin humor.<br>"I will always be with you George. You need to stop feeling so sad and remember that I'm fine! Where I am now is where I belong. You, George, belong on Earth, making jokes at others expense, and making your life the best it can be." I nodded and grew sad again as I realized that this conversation was coming to an end. My brain was running out of ideas and I'd soon wake up.  
>"I'll try Fred. No, I WILL get better. Your right about all of that, I'm being so selfish. There are others out there who need me and I can't spend my days locked up in my room."<br>"Exactly! And if you don't get a move on, Angelina might be taken." I gaped at my brother who winked.  
>"You know, you're a right pain in the arse." I told him smiling.<br>"I know, but that's why I'm so amazing. AND no matter what, I'll still be the better looking twin." I laughed and hugged Fred again.  
>"I have to go now." He told me. "But here. Take this." Something metallic and cool to the touch was pressed into my palm. It was a gold chain with Fred's first initial hanging off the chain.<br>"I love you Fred." I told him and stepped away. I could see Fred but he was getting blurry as if he was slowly apparating.  
>"I love you too George. Always. Tell the others for me?" I nodded and swallowed hard at the lump growing in my throat.<br>"Bye Georgie. Don't worry, I'll be back to visit." He winked, and then was gone.

Gasping I sat up and looked around. I was in my room but there was daylight streaming from my window. So it WAS a dream.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Someone was standing in my doorway; it was Harry. "Mrs. Weasley said that you needed to get your butt down to the breakfast table and eat something."<br>"I'll be down in a second." I said rubbing my eyes. Surprisingly, the dream HAD made me feel better. I wasn't ready to let go just yet, but I WAS ready to throw myself back into humanity. Too bad it was just a dream though. Removing the fist I had pressed against my eye, something fell into my lap; it was a gold necklace with the letter F hanging off the chain. Smiling to myself, I skipped down the stairs happier than I had been in a very long time.


End file.
